Pricked
by Little Freya
Summary: Sang vokalis band itu butuh ketenangan, namun si fotografer jalanan itu mengusiknya. / "Loh? Memang kenapa? Aku kan fotografer jalanan!" / "Berikan itu padaku!" / "Cepat kembali, bodoh! Jangan membuat masalah!" / A NaruGaa Fict; Naruto x Gaara; DLDR / Naruto and Gaara story ; AU / Rated M for safe.


**Title: Pricked**

 **Chapter: 1 – J'ai perdu ma vie**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU, drama**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Gaara Sabaku**

 **Sai**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur rokok dan cursing, menyusul mungkin akan ada drugs. Kata-kata yang digunakan seenak authornya. Setting Seoul, jadi penggunaan Bahasa Korea disini lumayan banyak. Tidak suka? Mohon meninggalkan page dengan baik-baik. Terima kasih ^^**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Oisive jeunesse, à tout asservie,**_

 _ **Par délicatesse, j'ai perdu ma vie.**_

 _ **(Chanson de la plus haute tour—Rimbaud, May 1872)**_

 **-oOo-**

 _J'ai perdu ma vie_.

 _I lost my life_.

Seorang lelaki dengan _hoodie_ hitam tampak berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian sore itu. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah ransel coklat gelap dan juga sebuah gitar yang terbungkus rapi. Sebuah rokok bertengger dengan cantik di bibir _peach_ lelaki itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah kursi kosong tampak di depan matanya. Merasa tempat itu adalah _spot_ yang cukup sepi, maka ia memutuskan beristirahat di tempat itu.

Ia menghela nafas berat lalu meletakkan barang bawaannya tepat di sebelah kakinya begitu pantatnya menempel di bangku itu. Rokok yang hampir habis itu dibuang di bawah kakinya dan diinjaknya dengan sadis. Pria bersurai merah itu membuka tas gitarnya dan mengeluarkan alat musik petik itu dari tempatnya. Ia memandangi gitar coklat itu dalam diam sebelum memangkunya dan mulai memainkannya.

 _Hey, Dad, look at me_

 _Think back, and talk to me_

 _Did I grow up according to plan?_

Jemarinya dengan lincah memetik kunci D sebagai permulaan lalu berpindah ke kunci G. Bibirnya tampak mendendangkan lirik lagunya. Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan rambutnya yang cukup panjang. Daun-daun berguguran seolah mengiringi permainannya.

Ia semakin tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri. Suara _husky_ khasnya semakin menonjol di tengah suara hembusan angin. Terdengar seperti ia berduet dengan alam.

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothin' lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late_

 _And we can't go back_

 _I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Pemandangan yang begitu indah, bukan?

Hingga pemandangan itu menarik perhatian seseorang berambut kuning yang sedang asyik berburu _spot_ indah di taman itu. Senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mengoperasikan DSLR-nya dan mengabadikan adegan itu.

-klik-

Naruto—si rambut kuning itu—memeriksa hasil jepretannya. Sempurna. Namun ia ingin lebih. Maka ia kembali mengambil gambar si lelaki yang tenggelam dalam alunan musiknya itu.

-klik-

 _Perfect_.

-klik-

"E-eh?" Naruto tersentak saat pria itu menyadari keberadaannya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Naruto bersumpah mata itu adalah karya Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah ia temui. Tak ingin melewatkan _eye-contact_ itu, Naruto langsung mengambil gambar lelaki berambut merah itu.

" _Daebak_ ," gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat hasil jepretannya itu.

" _Nde, daebak_. Siapa yang membayarmu untuk mengambil fotoku?" tanya Gaara dalam Bahasa Korea yang tidak terlalu fasih. Naruto hampir saja melempar kameranya saat suara itu begitu dekat padanya. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Gaara—si surai merah—menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku memang seorang fotografer jalanan, jadi wajar kan kalau aku mengambil gambar menarik di _spot_ yang bagus?" jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang membuat Gaara ingin menamparnya dengan gitar. "Lagipula kau tadi tampak begitu mempesona."

" _Ni maeum daerohae_ ," balas Gaara singkat. Ia segera meninggalkan Naruto dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Naruto mematikan kameranya lalu mendekati Gaara.

"Yak! _Nan gidaryeo_!" Naruto mengikuti langkah lelaki bersurai merah itu. Yang diikuti diam saja. Cuek dan tidak mempedulikan lelaki aneh itu. Ia sudah cukup lelah menempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Seoul, dan saat ini ia butuh ketenangan.

"…."

"Kau orang baru disini ya? Bahasa Koreamu kaku sekali."

"…."

"Tampangmu tampak kusut sekali, _wae geurae_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"…" akhirnya pria yang memiliki garis pipi mirip kumis kucing itu terdiam. Ia memperhatikan barang bawaan Gaara dan mendapati sebuah label tertempel di tas gitarnya. "Tokyo? Whoa! Jadi kau orang Jepang?! Kalau begitu kita sama!"

"Hahhh," Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku?"

"Yah, sayang sekali padahal aku mau mengajakmu ke apartemenku karena kupikir kau orang baru disini, jadi kau pasti butuh _guide_. Ya sudah, _sayonara_ ," kata Naruto yang kini berbicara dengan Gaara menggunakan Bahasa Jepang. Ia sebenarnya _excited_ bertemu dengan orang yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya. Bahkan ia pikir ia tidak usah repot-repot berkomunikasi dengan Bahasa Korea.

Begitu Naruto berbalik meninggalkannya, pria bermata panda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto benar, ia adalah orang baru dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana—meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali datang ke kota besar itu saat mengadakan konser. _Well_ , GPS memang tahu segalanya tapi itu akan merepotkannya kalau ia saja tidak tahu arah tujuannya kemana.

Lagipula, ia tidak mengenal si rambut kuning itu. Jadi, dimanfaatkan sehari saja, boleh kan?

"Hey rambut kuning!" Gaara berseru membuat yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Nani_?"

"Kau serius tidak sih mengajakku ke apartemenmu?!" suara Gaara meninggi—cukup membuat orang sekitar menatapnya. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah. Tanpa menjawab, ia segera menghampiri Gaara dan menarik tangan pria itu. "Ya! Lepaskan tanganku! Kau pikir kau itu siapa bisa menarikku seenak jidatmu?!"

"Y-ya _gomennasai_ ," Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ayo, kita segera pergi. Aku takut kita ketinggalan _subway_ terakhir."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang tampak senang memiliki "teman" baru.

 **-oOo-**

Gaara melingkarkan handuk putih itu di pinggangnya dan keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah. Ia mengintip isi mesin cuci yang menggiling pakaiannya dan menghela nafas berat. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang Naruto sediakan untuknya. Si mata panda itu meraih ranselnya dan ia menahan emosinya saat menyadari ia tidak membawa baju lain selain yang ia pakai tadi.

Itu juga bajunya sedang dicuci.

" _Fuck_! Gara-gara si tua bangka itu aku bahkan lupa membawa koperku!" Gaara merutuk dan melempar ranselnya dengan kasar. Ia membuang nafas kasar.

-tok tok tok-

"Uhm, permisi, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Hmmm."

Sesosok kepala dengan rambut kuning menyembul dari balik pintu. "Aku pikir kau tak membawa baju ganti, jadi ini aku sudah siapkan baju untukmu."

"Hng?" Gaara menatap baju yang diberikan Naruto dengan penuh intimidasi—membuat Naruto merinding.

"Ya… memang tidak sebagus kaosmu tadi sih, tapi ini bersih kok! Aku baru saja mencuci dan menyetrikanya," Naruto tampak begitu gugup dengan pandangan Gaara yang begitu menusuknya.

"Taruh saja disitu."

"O-oke…" Naruto buru-buru menaruh kaos abu-abu itu di atas meja dan kabur dari kamar itu. Gaara mendekati meja itu dan mengambil sepotong baju itu lalu mengendus baunya. Wangi. Naruto tidak berbohong kalau ia baru saja mencuci dan menyetrika baju itu.

"Tidak buruk," gumamnya sambil memakai kaos itu. Namun perasaannya kembali menjadi buruk saat…

"Sialan!" dengan penuh keterpaksaan, Gaara juga memakai celana dalam milik Naruto. Ia sungguh tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia sudah berencana besok ia harus menemukan _mall_ —atau paling tidak toko baju terdekat—demi membeli beberapa pakaian untuknya—lalu ia bisa segera menempati sebuah hotel atau menyewa apartemen lain dan pergi dari apartemen kecil ini.

Merasa dirinya benar-benar penat, Gaara berencana untuk mendinginkan diri di atas balkon. Namun Naruto sudah keburu melihatnya dan memanggilnya. "Hei! Aku sudah membuat makan malam untukmu! Ayo kita makan!"

"…" Gaara diam saja lalu mendekati meja makan. Dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas air putih tersusun begitu rapi. Ia melihat senyum Naruto yang cerah.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku hanya bisa menjamu dengan ramen ini. Tapi aku jamin rasanya enak kok!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Gaara. Gaara masih diam menatap ramen itu. "A-ada apa? Kau tidak suka ramen ya? A-ah maaf tapi aku hanya punya ramen… Uhm, ini jatah makanku selama dua kali lho, dimakan ya?"

"…" Gaara langsung menatap Naruto dengan tampang sangar membuat Naruto merinding. "Bodoh. Kau makan saja semuanya kalau begitu!"

"E-eh? K-ka—"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan tidak manusiawinya.

Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya yang kaget lalu meratapi ramennya. "Ah… _really_ … padahal ramen ini bisa aku makan dua kali seharusnya…"

Sementara itu Gaara di dalam kamarnya memutar bolamatanya dengan malas. Bukan, bukan ia marah karena ucapan Naruto soal jatah makan, tapi _mood_ -nya benar-benar sedang kacau.

-kruyuk-

Gaara mendesah kasar. Bagus, perutnya kini meronta minta diisi makanan. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memakan ramen buatan Naruto. Dengan setengah hati, ia membuka pintu dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang akan menuang semangkuk ramen yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya itu ke dalam mangkuk ramen Naruto.

"E-eh? Kau?"

"Berikan itu padaku," Gaara menunjuk mangkuk ramen yang tengah dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum usil secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mau ah! Kau kan tidak suk—"

"Bawa itu padaku sekarang," suara Gaara merendah membuat Naruto tiba-tiba merinding. Apalagi ditambah tatapan tajam serta lingkaran hitam di mata lelaki itu yang memperkuat tatapan sadisnya, Naruto memilih membawa ramen itu dan segelas air putih pada Gaara.

"Kau mau makan bersamaku atau di kamar?"

BLAM!

"O-oke di kamar ya," Naruto tergagap saat pintu kembali dibanting dengan laknatnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menelan ludahnya dan memutuskan segera menghabiskan ramennya saja daripada ia pusing dengan kelakuan si rambut merah itu.

Entahlah, apa ia menolong orang yang salah, ya?

 **-oOo-**

Gaara menatap mie ramen yang ada di hadapannya itu lalu mulai memakannya perlahan.

"Hmmm…" ia bergumam pada suapan pertama.

"Hmm tidak buruk," gumamnya lagi pada suapan kedua.

"Hmm… lumayan," ia sudah di tahap suapan ketiga.

"Ini sih enak," katanya lalu buru-buru menghabiskan ramen itu. Sungguh, ramen itu rasanya enak. Dalam hati Gaara memuji Naruto yang mampu membuat ramen seenak itu. Ya… setidaknya itu membantu merilekskan pikirannya.

Sampai ponselnya kembali berdering tanda _chat_ masuk. Dengan sangat malas ia mengecek semua _chat_ yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **Temaree_N: Gaara, kau kemana? Aku bingung mencarimu.**_

 _ **KanKuroKan: Hey bodoh! Cepat pulang! Aku muak dengan omelan si tua bangka itu!**_

 _ **ShikaNara: Merepotkan. Cepat kembali, Temari mengkhawatirkanmu.**_

Gaara hanya membaca isi _chat_ pribadi itu. Jarinya kembali menyentuh layer ponselnya dan kali ini ia membuka _group chat_ yang menurutnya sangat berisik. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

 _ **Crown Royal (5)**_

 _ **Itachiha: Gaara, kau kemana? Manager mencarimu. Kudengar dari kakakmu kau melarikan diri dari rumah.**_

 _ **DeiDei: Hei, semua orang mencarimu, ayo kembali!**_

 _ **Red_Sasori: Gaara, jangan menghilang seperti ini. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, kan?**_

 _ **Hi_Dann: Jangan konyol, teme! Jangan seenaknya sendiri menghilang!**_

Gaara melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan kembali memakan ramennya hingga habis. Setelahnya ia menaruh mangkuk itu di atas meja dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lelah dengan hari ini. Ia memejamkan matanya namun…

DEG!

Gaara segera meraih ransel coklatnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas itu. Sial, yang ia temukan di dalam tasnya hanyalah paspor, dompet, _charger_ , _headset_ , rokok, dan juga korek api. Si mata panda itu kembali membuang ranselnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, dan Gaara dengan kesal mencabut baterai ponselnya. Persetan dengan orang yang mencarinya.

Ia hanya butuh ketenangan saat ini.

 **-oOo-**

 _Halo!_

 _Sarapan pagi ini ramen lagi, hehehehe…_

 _Tidak apa-apa kan?_

 _Kali ini aku menambahkan susu juga kok! Hehehehe masih bergizi kan?_

 _Maaf ya aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, karena kalau tidak aku bisa pulang kelewat malam._

 _P.S. kalau kau butuh snack, aku punya snack di kulkas, hehehe._

Gaara membaca catatan kecil itu sambil memutar bolamatanya dengan malas. Bagus sekali, niatnya untuk meminta Naruto menemaninya belanja sirna sudah. Begitu bangun tidur yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah ramen _cup_ dan segelas susu dingin beserta catatan dengan tulisan jelek itu. Gaara terfokus pada kalimat terakhir, jadi ia mendekati kulkas yang ia yakini kosong dan membukanya. Benar saja, hanya ada air mineral dan dua buah apel di dalam kulkas itu.

" _Snack_ apaan, jangan becanda," ia menggumam meremehkan. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia meneliti dapur minimalis itu dan menemukan sebuah dispenser yang berada di sudut dapur. Gaara segera membuka penutup ramen _cup_ itu dan menyiramnya dengan air panas. Seketika bau khas ramen itu menyeruak, membuatnya makin lapar.

Ia meraih susunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Pria bersurai merah itu menyalakan TV lalu menontonnya sambil makan ramen. Tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk ia tonton di pagi begini. Drama Korea, berita, acara masak memasak… ia kurang tertarik untuk menontonnya. Akhirnya tontonannya berakhir pada acara masak memasak.

Ia hanya diam sambil menghabiskan ramennya saat menonton TV. Begitu selesai dengan ramennya, ia beralih pada susu dingin itu. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik dari kemarin namun sesungguhnya, inilah masalahnya sekarang.

Ia merasa gabut alias kurang kerjaan.

Ia kembali mengganti _channel_ dan lumayannya ia menemukan saluran TV yang menayangkan acara _live perform_ para artis Korea Selatan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menonton acara itu dengan seksama. Saat salah satu _girl-group_ tampil, Gaara menyunggingkan senyum yang agak _mischievous_.

"Ah sepertinya aku ingat anak itu…" Gaara menggumam pelan saat melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat tampak tersenyum cerah saat _perform_. "Yamanaka Ino… jauh-jauh datang dari Osaka ke Seoul untuk menjadi _idol_ , dan sekarang ia berhasil debut setelah empat tahun."

Sebenarnya yang Gaara ingat bukan karir sang _idol_ , melainkan kejadian tahun lalu dimana Ino masih berstatus sebagai _trainee_ dan gadis itu dengan nekat menyambangi hotel tempat Gaara menginap seusai konser—bukan, Ino bukan fans Gaara atau _stalker_ , tetapi gadis itu merupakan teman Gaara saat SMP.

 _Well_ , Gaara masih ingat bagaimana Ino mendesah keras di atas tubuhnya—apalagi anak itu berada di bawah pengaruh ganja dan alkohol—dengan wajah memerah. Beruntunglah sang gadis Yamanaka tidak sampai ketahuan agensinya dan berhasil debut.

Ya karena kalau Ino ketahuan, otomatis karir Gaara sebagai vokalis Royal Crown bisa hancur.

Gaara segera menyingkirkan _flashback_ kelamnya itu dan kembali fokus ke tontonannya. Serius, seharian berada di rumah benar-benar membuatnya sangat kurang kerjaan. Ia berpikir untuk jalan-jalan sebentar namun ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Gaara merutuk dalam hati. Sungguh sial nasibnya itu.

"Hahhh," ia mendesah lalu bangkit dari sofa dan segera mandi. Siraman air dari _shower_ cukup membantu dirinya untuk lebih rileks. Selesai dengan mandi siangnya, ia memeriksa jemuran untuk memastikan apakah bajunya sudah layak pakai atau belum.

Sayangnya, baju mahalnya itu masih setengah kering.

Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan melanjutkan menonton TV. Biasanya jam segini ia berada di studio untuk meng- _compose_ lagu bersama teman-temannya atau berlatih untuk _perform_ , bukannya mengalami kegabutan seperti ini.

Pria Sabaku itu menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menunggu si rambut kuning kembali dari kegiatannya.

 **-oOo-**

"Yak Sai! Kanvasmu itu benar-benar menghalangi pandanganku dasar bodoh!" Naruto mencak-mencak pada Sai yang tampak agak kesulitan membawa dua buah kanvas di tangannya.

"Ya terus aku harus membawanya bagaimana?"

" _Molla_ , tapi ya jangan bikin aku ketatap kanvasmu dong!" Naruto merogoh kunci apartemennya dan membuka pintunya dengan brutal karena kesal dengan Sai dan kanvasnya yang beberapa kali membuatnya tersandung. Sementara lelaki keturunan Jepang-Korea bernama Sai itu hanya memasang tampang tak berdosanya.

Merasa pintu dibuka, Gaara langsung duduk dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya langsung mengernyit melihat si rambut kuning membawa orang lain ke apartemen kecil itu.

Sementara yang ditatap Gaara balas menatap Gaara dengan tampang datarnya. Dengan tidak sopannya, Sai menunjuk ke arah Gaara. "Naruto, _nuguseyo_?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

HOLLUP!

Lianatta kembali dengan FF NaruGaa! ^-^

Ini FF kedua author, jadi ya maafkan kalau masih kacau balau ya :c

Well, kenapa authornya memilih setting di Korea? Karena authornya punya basic sebagai penulis FF idol Korea. Dan entahlah saya kayak suka aja gitu Gaara dari Tokyo kabur ke Seoul, hehehehe ^-^"

Terus… mungkin ada beberapa kata yang susah dipahami ya? Oke, ini saya translate ya:

 **Ni maeum daerohae: Suka-suka kamu, terserah padamu saja**

 **Nde: Iya**

 **Nan gidaryeo: Tunggu aku**

 **Wae geurae: Ada apa**

 **Daebak: Keren, ungkapan kalau misalnya ketemu kejadian yang "wah" gitu, misalnya:**

 _A: "Kemarin aku lihat cowok itu nerobos api loh buat nolongin nenek-nenek di dalem rumahnya!"_

 _B: "Eh? Beneran? Whoa,_ _ **daebak**_ _!"_

 **Molla: nggak tahu**

 **Nuguseyo: siapa**

Okay, kalau yang review banyak, saya akan lanjutkan FF ini tapi kalau nggak ya… mungkin saya delete hehehe ^^"

Okay, last~

Mind to RnR? ❤

-with love,

Lianatta.


End file.
